Slayers in Vile House
by TwilightRainbowDashSparkle78
Summary: While the following a group of people who find themselves locked in this house for like 24 hours where there the only who has escape the route is to hurt the inflict of pain upon one to another.
1. The Love Scene

I do not own the Slayers but officially this is the story how it happen mixed the Vile the horror film. Like in Slayers, Revolution, Evolution-R.

Copyright. Hajamie Kazanaka. Takashi Wantanabe.

It was very warm outside in the warm weather, and it was a large house, Gourry and Lina were sleep together on top of the comfortable mattress As Lina woke up while is sleeping with her and she touch him on his body softly and she said it softly.

"Morning, Gourry." said Lina softly.

"Good Morning, Lina." said Gourry as he gave her a morning kiss on the forehead.

"Is it the time to do when we had like love." said Lina.

"You know, Lina, I always love you in my whole heart." said Gourry.

As Lina sat up and ask Gourry that he wants to do for today.

"Gourry?" asked Lina.

"Yes, Lina?" asked Gourry.

"Do you want to do something nice today?" asked Lina.

"Sure. How about it as going to be a date." asked Gourry.

"Okay. I love dates, I actually love dates more than I thought so. You know." said Lina.

"Good morning, guys." said Sylphiel. As she walk into their room.

"Good Morning, Sylphiel." said Gourry.

"Lina, what's going on around here?" said Canal.

"Nothing, nothing much, Canal." said Lina.

"If there is a role than be like the other ones?" said Canal.


	2. Into the Vile House

I do not own the Slayers but officially this is the story how it happen mixed the Vile the horror film. Like in Slayers, Revolution, Evolution-R.

Copyright. Hajamie Kazanaka. Takashi Wantanabe.

It was very warm outside in the warm weather, and it was a large house, Gourry and Lina were sleep together on top of the comfortable mattress As Lina woke up while is sleeping with her and she touch him on his body softly and she said it softly.

"Morning, Gourry." said Lina softly.

"Good Morning, Lina." said Gourry as he gave her a morning kiss on the forehead.

"Is it the time to do when we had like love." said Lina.

"You know, Lina, I always love you in my whole heart." said Gourry.

As Lina sat up and ask Gourry that he wants to do for today.

"Gourry?" asked Lina.

"Yes, Lina?" asked Gourry.

"Do you want to do something nice today?" asked Lina.

"Sure. How about it as going to be a date." asked Gourry.

"Okay. I love dates, I actually love dates more than I thought so. You know." said Lina.

"Good morning, guys." said Sylphiel. As she walk into their room.

"Good Morning, Sylphiel." said Gourry.

"Lina, what's going on around here?" said Canal.

"Nothing, nothing much, Canal." said Lina.

"If there is a role than be like the other ones?" said Canal.


	3. Stuck in a House

I do not own the Slayers but officially this is the story how it happen mixed the Vile the horror film. Like in Slayers, Revolution, Evolution-R.

Copyright. Hajamie Kazanaka. Takashi Wantanabe.

It was very warm outside in the warm weather, and it was a large house, Gourry and Lina were sleep together on top of the comfortable mattress As Lina woke up while is sleeping with her and she touch him on his body softly and she said it softly.

"Morning, Gourry." said Lina softly.

"Good Morning, Lina." said Gourry as he gave her a morning kiss on the forehead.

"Is it the time to do when we had like love." said Lina.

"You know, Lina, I always love you in my whole heart." said Gourry.

As Lina sat up and ask Gourry that he wants to do for today.

"Gourry?" asked Lina.

"Yes, Lina?" asked Gourry.

"Do you want to do something nice today?" asked Lina.

"Sure. How about it as going to be a date." asked Gourry.

"Okay. I love dates, I actually love dates more than I thought so. You know." said Lina.

"Good morning, guys." said Sylphiel. As she walk into their room.

"Good Morning, Sylphiel." said Gourry.

"Lina, what's going on around here?" said Canal.

"Nothing, nothing much, Canal." said Lina.

"If there is a role than be like the other ones?" said Canal.


	4. The Video isn't Real

I do not own the Slayers but officially this is the story how it happen mixed the Vile the horror film. Like in Slayers, Revolution, Evolution-R.

Copyright. Hajamie Kazanaka. Takashi Wantanabe.

It was very warm outside in the warm weather, and it was a large house, Gourry and Lina were sleep together on top of the comfortable mattress As Lina woke up while is sleeping with her and she touch him on his body softly and she said it softly.

"Morning, Gourry." said Lina softly.

"Good Morning, Lina." said Gourry as he gave her a morning kiss on the forehead.

"Is it the time to do when we had like love." said Lina.

"You know, Lina, I always love you in my whole heart." said Gourry.

As Lina sat up and ask Gourry that he wants to do for today.

"Gourry?" asked Lina.

"Yes, Lina?" asked Gourry.

"Do you want to do something nice today?" asked Lina.

"Sure. How about it as going to be a date." asked Gourry.

"Okay. I love dates, I actually love dates more than I thought so. You know." said Lina.

"Good morning, guys." said Sylphiel. As she walk into their room.

"Good Morning, Sylphiel." said Gourry.

"Lina, what's going on around here?" said Canal.

"Nothing, nothing much, Canal." said Lina.

"If there is a role than be like the other ones?" said Canal.


	5. The Fight Scene

I do not own the Slayers but officially this is the story how it happen mixed the Vile the horror film. Like in Slayers, Revolution, Evolution-R.

Copyright. Hajamie Kazanaka. Takashi Wantanabe.

It was very warm outside in the warm weather, and it was a large house, Gourry and Lina were sleep together on top of the comfortable mattress As Lina woke up while is sleeping with her and she touch him on his body softly and she said it softly.

"Morning, Gourry." said Lina softly.

"Good Morning, Lina." said Gourry as he gave her a morning kiss on the forehead.

"Is it the time to do when we had like love." said Lina.

"You know, Lina, I always love you in my whole heart." said Gourry.

As Lina sat up and ask Gourry that he wants to do for today.

"Gourry?" asked Lina.

"Yes, Lina?" asked Gourry.

"Do you want to do something nice today?" asked Lina.

"Sure. How about it as going to be a date." asked Gourry.

"Okay. I love dates, I actually love dates more than I thought so. You know." said Lina.

"Good morning, guys." said Sylphiel. As she walk into their room.

"Good Morning, Sylphiel." said Gourry.

"Lina, what's going on around here?" said Canal.

"Nothing, nothing much, Canal." said Lina.

"If there is a role than be like the other ones?" said Canal.


	6. It All Takes The Pain

I do not own the Slayers but officially this is the story how it happen mixed the Vile the horror film. Like in Slayers, Revolution, Evolution-R.

Copyright. Hajamie Kazanaka. Takashi Wantanabe.

It was very warm outside in the warm weather, and it was a large house, Gourry and Lina were sleep together on top of the comfortable mattress As Lina woke up while is sleeping with her and she touch him on his body softly and she said it softly.

"Morning, Gourry." said Lina softly.

"Good Morning, Lina." said Gourry as he gave her a morning kiss on the forehead.

"Is it the time to do when we had like love." said Lina.

"You know, Lina, I always love you in my whole heart." said Gourry.

As Lina sat up and ask Gourry that he wants to do for today.

"Gourry?" asked Lina.

"Yes, Lina?" asked Gourry.

"Do you want to do something nice today?" asked Lina.

"Sure. How about it as going to be a date." asked Gourry.

"Okay. I love dates, I actually love dates more than I thought so. You know." said Lina.

"Good morning, guys." said Sylphiel. As she walk into their room.

"Good Morning, Sylphiel." said Gourry.

"Lina, what's going on around here?" said Canal.

"Nothing, nothing much, Canal." said Lina.

"If there is a role than be like the other ones?" said Canal.


	7. The TImer Starts 24 Hours

I do not own the Slayers but officially this is the story how it happen mixed the Vile the horror film. Like in Slayers, Revolution, Evolution-R.

Copyright. Hajamie Kazanaka. Takashi Wantanabe.

It was very warm outside in the warm weather, and it was a large house, Gourry and Lina were sleep together on top of the comfortable mattress As Lina woke up while is sleeping with her and she touch him on his body softly and she said it softly.

"Morning, Gourry." said Lina softly.

"Good Morning, Lina." said Gourry as he gave her a morning kiss on the forehead.

"Is it the time to do when we had like love." said Lina.

"You know, Lina, I always love you in my whole heart." said Gourry.

As Lina sat up and ask Gourry that he wants to do for today.

"Gourry?" asked Lina.

"Yes, Lina?" asked Gourry.

"Do you want to do something nice today?" asked Lina.

"Sure. How about it as going to be a date." asked Gourry.

"Okay. I love dates, I actually love dates more than I thought so. You know." said Lina.

"Good morning, guys." said Sylphiel. As she walk into their room.

"Good Morning, Sylphiel." said Gourry.

"Lina, what's going on around here?" said Canal.

"Nothing, nothing much, Canal." said Lina.

"If there is a role than be like the other ones?" said Canal.


	8. Zelgadiss's Pain Wince

I do not own the Slayers but officially this is the story how it happen mixed the Vile the horror film. Like in Slayers, Revolution, Evolution-R.

Copyright. Hajamie Kazanaka. Takashi Wantanabe.

It was very warm outside in the warm weather, and it was a large house, Gourry and Lina were sleep together on top of the comfortable mattress As Lina woke up while is sleeping with her and she touch him on his body softly and she said it softly.

"Morning, Gourry." said Lina softly.

"Good Morning, Lina." said Gourry as he gave her a morning kiss on the forehead.

"Is it the time to do when we had like love." said Lina.

"You know, Lina, I always love you in my whole heart." said Gourry.

As Lina sat up and ask Gourry that he wants to do for today.

"Gourry?" asked Lina.

"Yes, Lina?" asked Gourry.

"Do you want to do something nice today?" asked Lina.

"Sure. How about it as going to be a date." asked Gourry.

"Okay. I love dates, I actually love dates more than I thought so. You know." said Lina.

"Good morning, guys." said Sylphiel. As she walk into their room.

"Good Morning, Sylphiel." said Gourry.

"Lina, what's going on around here?" said Canal.

"Nothing, nothing much, Canal." said Lina.

"If there is a role than be like the other ones?" said Canal.


End file.
